One Door Closes
by Lily19790
Summary: Tired of giving second chances, Bella starts to do something about it. Leaving Edward allows her to finally move on and start to live her life, and into the arms of another.  AU/AH, Rated M for language and possible future lemons. B/J pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello, this is my first fanfic so you might have to bear with me slightly...with that said, I hope you enjoy and I look forward to reviews! – Lily19790 xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from my imagination**

**ATTENTION: I have in the past few months found myself a lovely Beta who goes by the name of LucyLu74. These 5 Chapters I had already posted have now been reposted with her beautiful influence! Also, Chapter 6 to come very soon, it is currently with the wonderful LucyLu74. Sorry about the wait, real life has a way of sneaking up on you!**

**BPOV**

I watched as the last of the candle burned out, as the flame flickered leaving me left in the dim light. Looking up from the table, attempting to ignore the empty seat across from me, I noticed the waitresses were closing up while offering pitying glances at me. I didn't need this, their pity. My own was bad enough; adding to the growing weight on my shoulders.

Pushing away from the table, the chair clattering across the floor as I stood up. I stormed out the door, not looking back to see the empty seat, to see all the eyes that I could feel boring into my back.

I was walking toward my truck when I heard the voice I had been waiting to hear all night.

"Bella...Bella!"

I turned slowly, taking a deep breath before sighing and waiting to hear yet another excuse that he will have made up for this time.

"Love, I'm so sorry, I had to stay late and work." I glanced at his face as he said this, registering the lack of guilt that had spread across his calm and collected facade.

"Save it. I'm going home, I've waited around for you far too long." I began to turn away from him as he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"No. Love, I'm Sorry. Let's just go back to your place. We can get take out and talk about this." That's when I spotted it. The sluttish shade of pink lipstick reserved only for her. I immediately saw red.

"You've been with her AGAIN? I can't believe you! No, I can't believe myself! For actually thinking you had changed. Fuck, I can't believe how fucking stupid I was!" I screamed gaining the attention from nearby passersby. A look of recognition spread across his face before he pushed it back and gave me an innocent look.

"Love, what are you talking about-"

"I'm talking about you fucking that slut from the office again while we were supposed to be having dinner!"

"No, I didn't. Love please-"

"NO! You can't deny it, I can see the lipstick on your collar" I yelled, grabbing his collar with the offending stain across it.

"Oh that? Love, I swear it was an accident!" he said, shrugging it off.

"An accident? A FUCKING ACCIDENT! What happen? Did you accidently fall into her?"

"No, we were at the office... and um... she tripped on some papers or something and I caught her and her lips hit my neck or something." The look I reserved purely for this kind of bullshit graced my features as I swiftly turned on my heel and stormed off toward my truck. Ignoring the voice behind me, I got in, started the truck and rolled down the window.

"Fucking goodbye Edward" I screamed while I ripped the ring from my finger, throwing it at his feet as my final sentiment. I stomped on the gas pedal and drove away looking in the rear view mirror only once to see him pick up the engagement ring and put it in his pocket, not even looking in my direction. I dragged pulled my eyes away and back to the road.

As of this night, Edward Cullen was out of my life forever.

**A.N. So... just a short one to start off with to give you the story, just to set the scene. Please Review I would like to hear what you think. Thank you Lily19790 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey, here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, I still own nothing.**

BPOV

As soon as I got back to my apartment, I started my normal routine of things when this usually happens. Destroying any, and all evidence of him ever existing, and then inhaling a gallon of ice cream from my two favorite men who could never do me wrong. Now if only all men were as good as Ben and Jerry!

This time was different though, this time would be the last time. I was through giving second chances to a man that I knew no longer loved me. In fact I was beginning to doubt that whether he ever loved me in the first place. All throughout our relationship I felt as if I was never good enough, never enough for him to love. But our relationship lasted through high school, then through college. I always had suspicions that he cheated on me during the years we spent apart while pursuing our different dreams. I was travelling to Texas for college while Edward headed to Dartmouth. He was always one to impress his parents and decided to go the Ivy League route. I couldn't have been happier when he finally agreed to go to med school in Texas, that was the same night he got down on one knee. It was the greatest night of my life, or so I thought.

It all began to go downhill when he had to get a job in order to help pay his way through school. He and his damn pride just couldn't accept the money from his parents, even though it didn't seem to be a problem before. He was always working in some way on another. He was either at school or at work, and the rare moments he was at home he spent locked away studying. We barely saw each other,, we never had sex, and we didn't even share a bed anymore. He either stayed out late with what he called 'study groups' and got back after I had gone to bed choosing to sleep on the couch, always being the gentleman and not wanting to wake me or I worked late and he was asleep before I got back .It was one of the rare nights that we actually saw each other when I first saw the offending shade of lipstick. Sick of the new routine we had found ourselves in I had stayed up late to talk to him. Unfortunately, I had found him stumbling drunk into our apartment at 2am with the pink kiss shapes all over his neck and face and I hated to think where else. His hair was disheveled more so than usual and he was stupid drunk.

**Flash Back **

"_Hey baby." he stumbled towards me and tripped on the rug landing him on top of me. From this position I could smell the stench of alcohol, and mixed with a sickly sweet perfume that I could only assume is from the owner of the pink lipstick. Pushing him away from me, I notice the red lace hanging from his pocket._

"_What the hell is this?" I yelled at him while pulling the lace from his pocket to reveal the underwear._

"_Oh...um...baby it's err...a gift, for you." In his confusion I push him fully away from me and marched towards the bedroom. In his attempt to follow me, I cut him off._

"_How could you Edward?" I ask rhetorically as I slammed the door to prevent him from seeing the tears I could feel welling up in my eyes._

**End Flash Back**

I came out of my thoughts as I curled up in bed attempting to push the memory away. That was the first time and like the fool I was, I took his excuses of' being drunk' and 'simply a one off', and believed him. He told me he loved me, and only me, and I believed him. I never had the chance to talk to him about the routine we had fallen into and chose to not bring it up again after his speech about me doubting his love for me. Once again I felt I wasn't enough, but felt I was lucky that he had stayed with me even though I doubted him. He always made me out to be the bad guy, despite him being the one who cheated. I always believed him and thought it was him who was taking me back and not the other way around. This time was different though. It was a month before the wedding, he had done it again, and I was no longer playing the victim.

Looking at the clock, I realized I had been thinking about this all night, I don't even remember having slept. Slowly pulling myself out of bed and heading to the shower, I turned on my phone as I grabbed a towel and my work clothes. I found no texts, no messages and no missed calls. None that were begging forgiveness, no guilt trips.

This time it was over.

**AN so slightly longer, but not by much. I my mind I wanted the back story straight before getting onto the good stuff, but don't worry Jasper shall be with us soon. Let me know what you think, please review, Good? Bad? Ugly? – Lily19790 xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Morning all! Sorry for the slow start, but I have done some serious thinking about how I wanted Jasper to be brought into the story and I hope I do not let you down. Please R +R and let me know what you think. With that said, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Cucumbers are Green, I don't own Twilight, but I have met the Queen!**

**BPOV**

Today had been horrible.

I had woken up far too early considering the circumstances, and while I was hoping I had been put in a sugar coma from the amount of ice cream I had eaten I was not so lucky. Waking up at the crack of dawn, reality had finally hit me; it had not been a dream.

Dragging myself out of bed I realized all of the things that had to be sorted out, with a month until the cancelled wedding I had a lot of calls to make and a lot of deposits to try and get refunded. After I had showered and got dressed I found myself sitting at the kitchen table staring at my wedding book.

Full to the brim of ideas and plans, it had just about everything in it, I remember how excited I had been when I started it. The prospect of getting married to the man of my dreams. As a single tear rolled down my cheek I opened the book and wiped the traitor tear away roughly, that would be the last tear I would cry for him. Right then and there, I promised myself no more.

From then on, I called all the companies involved in the wedding, as well as the majority of the guests. I was fed up of the constant pity that I was being given; I could almost see the looks on their face through the phone. Thankfully it had not been a complete waste of time, I had managed to get most of the money back and I was going to spend it all on me. Yup, every last penny would be spent on making me feel better.

I looked down the list of people I had to call; all were crossed out and completed apart from one.

Whitlock, Jasper.

Edward's best man, not to mention, best friend. He had hated me since high school. I never understood the reason why, I had never done anything wrong, the only conclusion I could come to was that he was upset that Edward was spending more time with me and less time with him.

I picked up the phone deciding there was no point in delaying the inevitable any further; I just had to do it quickly, just like a band aid, quick and painless. Or so I hoped. I dialed the number and listened to the ringing. When it kept ringing I quickly rehearsed a message in my head thanking whatever God that was listening, that I didn't have to speak to Jasper directly.

"Hello" the voice was out of breath, it was a voice I was hoping not to hear.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, who is this?" he all but demanded

"Um, it's Bella" I oh so reluctantly replied after hearing the force behind his voice, maybe it wouldn't be so painless after all.

"Oh, what do you want? I'm kind of busy, most of us have jobs you know." Oh the sarcasm, classic Jasper Whitlock, it was almost as if we were still at high school.

"I'm aware of that, I have a job as well. Look I was just calling to tell you that the wedding is off. You don't need to come down here, so cancel your flights quickly so you can get your money back" It is the same message I had been saying all day, it was just getting easier to say the same thing every time.

"Oh … " I hung up before he could say anything more. I was not in the mood for his kind of humor, or listening to anything he had to say in defense of Edward. Thoroughly worn out from the constant phone calls, including his and my own families, I decided that now was a good as time as any to start using my new 'Make Bella Feel Better Fund'. I was truly in need of a drink.

Grabbing my purse and keys from the table, I took one last glance at the wedding book, everything was done, no more wedding. I picked it up and unceremoniously dumped it into the bin. Yup, it was definitely time for a drink.

I had been sitting at the bar for a while, not trusting myself to try and get off the high bar stool, especially by the way I had been knocking back the Jack tonight. The bar I was at was one of my favorites, purely because of how traditionally Texan it was, I loved it. The mechanical bull it had in the corner and the constant country music playing, it was great. With this said, many of the patrons looked the part with the cowboy boots and hat. I couldn't help but look down the bar to a guy all decked out like a cowgirl's dream . Wow I really had been listening to too many country songs!

I couldn't believe myself, here I was one day after I had broken up with my fiancé and I was lusting after someone else. Feeling guilty, I gestured to the bartender to top me off again hoping to forget why I was here in the first place.

**JPOV**

I couldn't help but notice the pretty brunette at the end of the bar; she was knocking them back like a pro. That sure was my type of girl. But there was something about her, the way she was slumped over, almost curling in on herself; it wasn't just the alcohol she was drinking. No, this girl was drinking for a reason.

Gesturing to the bartender for another beer, I took the chance to talk to him.

"What's she drinking?" nodding my head in the direction of the girl.

"Jack. Straight up. I think someone is tryin' to forget something, … or someone" Wow, this really was my type of girl, not the drowning her sorrows part, but you got to love a girl who can take her Jack.

"Give her one on me." With that he walked toward her to top up her glass, whispering something as he did. She downed it straight away then turned to me to raise the empty glass in my direction. A look of recognition crossed her features, I'm sure it was a look that was mirrored by my own face. Oh, I knew who this girl was trying to forget.

"Bella?" I all but stammered out, but by the time I had, she had already stumbled off her stool and had left. She tripped a few times on the way, it was either the drink, or she was still as much of a klutz as she had been in high school. I jumped up to follow her, but by the time I had made it outside she had already hailed a cab and was driving away, staring in my direction with a look of disbelief.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number she had used to call earlier that day.

"Bella … its Jasper. Uh ... look, just call me ok? When you get this, I just want to talk. Bye."Kicking myself for sounding like an idiot when I got her machine I headed back into the bar to contemplate what had just happened with Miss Bella Swan.

**A.N. Well Jasper is officially here, I hope I didn't disappoint. Please R +R I want to know what you think all criticism is welcome! It's a bit longer this time and hopefully it will stay like this. **

**Thank you – Lily19790 xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey hey hey, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the Jasper intro didn't disappoint. Anyhoo I know it is only just starting out but thank you to those who have reviewed or added me to favourites and alerts, much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I own my shiny laptop but I do not own Twilight!**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a pounding on my door, which was strangely echoed in my aching head. I can't remember how or when I got home last night or what I drank, but my mouth was dryer than Gandhi's flip flops and I was in desperate need of water.

The pounding on the door still hadn't stopped, I was hoping if I ignored it long enough it would go away, but apparently me and my epic massive hangover weren't that lucky this morning, I looked at the clock on the nightstand..._did I say morning, I meant afternoon._

Rolling out of bed in my haste to get the noise to stop, I didn't notice my appearance as I ran to the door and swung it open effectively stopping the hideous sound., mMy head felt the relief instantaneously, but as my eyes met his, it came back just as quickly as it left and this time bringing a friend it the form of nausea.

"'Excuse me"' I choked out before running to the bathroom., I vaguely recall hearing a chuckle follow me.

After gaining back a slight bit of composure by rinsing my mouth out and splashing my face, but none of my dignity, I walked cautiously back to my living room seeing the blonde locks and blue eyes of one Jasper Whitlock.

"'Feelin' better?"' he had said with a smirk on his face, and matching the southern drawl,. I don't remember it was neverever being that strong before., he He must have been back for a while., why Why didn't he mention it yesterday?, _oh Oh yeah, that's right, you hung up on him., then Then when you did see him again, you ran away from him,. that That might have been something to do with it? _

'"Obviously not … "' his voice brought be me out of my own thoughts and I realised realized I had been stood standing there for the better part of five minutes, just staring at him, mouth agape hung open, probably doing a really good impression of a fish.

I shut up my internal monologuegathered my composure after for a few seconds in order to understand what he had asked.

"'Err'Um...yeah?"' I made it sound like a question.; oh Great, he really must think I have some sort of problem, first the staring, now the inability to answer a simply question.

"'If you say so..."' he He let his comment drag off as if he wanted to say more, it was in the awkward silence that I suddenly realised realized Jasper Whitlock was in my apartment, I was wearing very little, and I had no idea why he was here or even how he had got here. Grabbing the blanket from across the back of the couch, I wrapped it around myself quickly, as I heard another low chuckle.

"'What are you doing here?"' I demanded, annoyed that in my state of both being hung over and having very little clothing, he was mocking me.

"I'm here for lunch., but But clearly, you are by no means ready. Unless, of course, you plan on going out like that?" He eyed me from head to toe and back up again, making me feel uncomfortable under his judgemental glare.

"I don't know where or how you were brought up, but where I come from, people usually wait for an invitation to go to lunch, not just turn show up." This made him look up down at me with another smirk gracing his features.

"'You don't remember much of last night do ya?"' he drawled again "'Because, I'm pretty certain you called last night and left me a message with a time and a place"' he chuckled again, I'm presuming at the shocked look on my face.

"'I what?"' I stammered out, I knew I was drunk, but forgetting that I called Jasper, or even calling him in the first place, was a bit farfetched.

"'After you ran out of the bar, I rang called and left you a message., you You got it and called me back., I got your message this morning, tellin' me it was nice to see me. Then there was something 'bout a cowgirl's dream, but I didn't really get that."' He shook his head at the thought, trying to work figure it out. by the look of confusion on his face. I put Putting my head in my hands and turned turning several shades of red., I may notdon't remember calling him, but I do remember what I meant by that.

He noticed my blush and went to speak but I quickly cut him off.

"'Then what did I say?"'

"'Well, you started to not make a lot of sense and the only words I really picked up were 'Lunch', and 'Talk'. then Then you rambled on for a bit more before spoutin' off an address and a time." He said again Again, with there's a smirk on his face. I was getting pretty fed up of that smirk, just wanting to wipe it off of his face. He caught me staring at him and the smirk grew wider. I didn't know whether to be annoyed or embarrassed, possibly both.

"'Why are you here?"' I asked quietly, attempting to get over my embarrassment.

"' Have you got memory loss or something, you already asked that question."' this This time instead of the sarcastic smirk, he usually sports, a full blown smile spread across his face. I had never seen this before, in all my years of knowing him,. it That smile spread up to his eyes giving them a spark. In that moment he looked utterly careful carefree and happy., he He couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"'I errum ...mean um ... not my apartment., I mean here, in Texas."' I was suddenly lost for words and feeling slightly dazzledfrazzled. I had once again been reduced to an incoherent mess.

"'Well, I think I have a bit more right to be here than you, Miss Bella'. He really coated the southern charm on this time, proving his point.

"'Oh yeah I guess so, I mean ... yeah."' I was still getting over my dazed state when he laughed;. this This laugh matched the smile, not the usual chuckle. It was nice, it was carefree.

"'How about you go get ready and we actually go have that lunch you planned? It's a long story and I'm sure we've got a lot to talk about., including Including why Edward is being such an ass.'" I gasped at the sound of his name and they way Jasper was talking about him., they They were supposed to be best friends., why Why was he being nice to me?

"'Darlin', you okay?"' I looked up and was met by a pair of blue eyes, much closer than I anticipated. them being. "'Oh good, I thought I'd lost you there for a second. So, you goin' to get ready or what?"' I stared up at him and just nodded, not trusting my voice.

I stalked walked off toward my bedroom to grab some clothes, then off to the bathroom. As I walked across the hall and into the bathroom I felt eyes on me, looking toward the living room I saw him., he He smiled his big grin and I offered a tentative one back.

Shutting the door behind me I leant back against itthe door and attempted to understand the situation I was in. Jasper Whitlock was in my living room. The night before I had been, unknowingly, lusting after him. In my drunken state, I called him and made plans. And now sat sitting in my bathroom, I realised realized, I wasn't as bothered by any of these things as much I should have been.

**A.N. So...what do you think? Please review if you fancy it. Also let me know what you want next, I'm undecided whether to get a Jasper point of view of the message and his morning (I wouldn't have the whole convo again maybe a bit of a flashback while they are at lunch) or whether you just want me to go on with the story? Let me know, thanks for reading – Lily19790 xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Alright lovies, it's been a while but I took the time to think about where this was going as I stupidly didn't write and overview! But now I have ideas, yay! **

**I have to say a massive thank you to abbymickey24 for giving my story a rec, and for the massive influx of readers and reviewers I have got! Thanks to all of you who have me on Story/Author Alert or in their Favourites. Makes me feel all gooey inside, like brownies! Anyhoo...on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Apart from my imagination and an awesome pair of converses I own nothing, SM owns it all.**

**JPOV**

I can't believe I'm here. Why did I come? I am sat sitting on _her_ couch while _she_ is in the shower getting ready to go to lunch. This couldn't be more fucked up.

I knew I shouldn't have come after she left last night., but But hearing her voice this morning, I just couldn't help myself. I quickly wrote down her address, grabbed my keys and before I knew it I was in the my truck half way to her place.

I willed myself to turn around so many times throughout the journey, but every time, I thought of a reason to keep going and carried on. I knew it this could be was a mistake; I should never have tempted myself like this. She had literally been single for one day and here I was, on her couch., even Even though to her we weren't even friends.

I can't believe this is how everything turned out. The first day I met her as we were juniors in high school.; this This is definitely not how I saw us being 8 years down the lineroad. Her believing that I had always hated her. The truth was I liked loved Bella Swan, I liked loved her a lot.

I was in her first ever class at Forks High School, it was a History class. She was assigned the seat next to mine and I was instantly smitten with her., her Her long mahogany hair and her deep brown eyes, that I swear swore could see right into my soul.

It wasn't until lunchtime that day, when I walked into the cafeteria planning to tell Edward about all about this girl, how funny and intelligent she was, and how we had talked all lessonthroughout class,, when I saw her again. I found Edward with her, deep in conversation., she She was laughing at something he had said. God, she had a beautiful laugh. It turned out that they had had several classes together and he had asked her to lunch. I had easily been forgotten by her, and the way Edward looked at me conveyed his message easily, he had staked a claim. I didn't even get the chance to tell my best friend how much I liked that girl.

I was devastated, and a couple of months later they were officially dating. I avoided them as much as possible. People began to talk, saying that I hated her because she took up all of Edward's time, and that it was understandable since we had been best friends since junior high. I let them think that, it was so much easier than explaining the real reason why.

Every day that I saw her, I fell a little bit more in love with her., but But I knew I couldn't have her, it was easier just to stay away than be around them., I wasn't a masochist. I even avoided going back home to Texas for college, much to the annoyance of my grandparents and my cousin, they who had missed me. But I couldn't go,; they were both heading going there together for college.

"Ready to go?" I was broken form from my thoughts by Bella reappearing coming into the living room, looking much better than she did earlier. She was dressed for the heat in shorts and a tank top., she She looked stunning.

She cleared her throat, I realizsed not only had she caught me openly staring at her, but I had yet to answer her question.

"Sure." I flashed her a cheeky grin and led her towards the door. "So, where to darlin'?" I said jangling my keys in front of her face, She grabbed them and slammed them down on the table before pulling out her own.

"I'll drive." I shrugged and followed her out the door.

**BPOV**

We had been driving for about 10 minutes in surprisingly comfortable silence, when I pulled up at my favourite diner.

"Really? I love this place!"' Jasper all but shrieked as if he was a little kid again.

"Yup, it does the best pancakes ever" I replied while walking into the door. Jasper eagerly nodded in agreement and followed me in. I got the attention of my favourite waitress; she smiled and immediately took us to my favourite booth.

"You want your usual, Sug?" I nodded my head and we both looked over to Jasper expectantly who had yet to open his menu.

'Err"Uh...what are you having?"

"Pancakes, a side of bacon and a chocolate shake", me and the waitress and I said in unison., Jasper chuckled at both of our grins and shook his head.

"Sounds good., I'll have the same" he smiled while handing back the unread menu. 'And can y'all bring some coffee?' that That sounded like a very good idea.

"And for me too please" I hollered to the waitress. Jasper looked at me knowingly, his smug grin plastered across his face. Yup, he and I both knew after last night I was definitely in need of coffee.

I looked back around to Jasper meeting his gorgeous blue eyes., they They were so deep, I was getting slightly lost in them. Shaking my head, attempting to remember why we had come here in the first place. "RightAlright, let's talk."

**A.N. Right, so it is short again, believe me it didn't seem as short when I wrote it in my note book. But oh well, this seemed like a good place to stop it. Hope you enjoyed some of the inner workings of Jasper's mind and weren't too disappointed by the back story! Metaphorical cupcakes for all that review...mmm...metaphorical... **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hello my lovely readers...sorry for the long wait and tricking you into thinking there were more chapters when I was just reposting, however I'm here again at last and I would like to introduce you to *drum roll please* my AMAZING brand spanking new Beta...LucyLu74. She has sorted out my bad grammar and English spelt words and made it into something worth reading, so thanks, I heart you! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a new spatula for Uni on Saturday!**

**JPOV**

"AlRright, let's talk" Bella shook her head lightly, pullin' her eyes from my gaze.

"Okay. I think it should go a little somethin' like this. We each take turns in asking each other a question in turn, a bit like twenty questions." I smiled;, pleased with my idea and glad I could avoid the topic for a tiny bit longer. "I'll go first-"

"No, I think I'll go first. When will you stop trying to avoid the subject and actually have a proper talk like we agreed to?" She knew what I was up to and called me out on itstraight away. She always was smart.

A slight smile played on the corner of my mouth,; I looked straight into her eyes, "Pass.".

"You can't pass!" She quickly yelled, gaining looks from across the quite dinner.

"I think I just did" I retorted just as quickly. She huffed, mumblin' something under her breath. "So I guess it is my turn then huh? Um, let me see. What happened between you and Edward?"

"Pass" She whispered it so quietly I know it wasn't meant for my ears, but I just couldn't help myself in teasing her, I loved her cute little blush.

"Hypocrite" I mumbled just as quietly. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine. There was fire in them.

"WHAT!"

"I said,: hypocrite" the a smirk on my face again, letting her know I was joking.

"I think there was a big distinction between my 'pass' and yours."

The joking was gone out of her, and all I saw in front of me was the broken shell of a woman that I had known all those years ago. I stretched my hand across the table and placed it on top of hers, comforting her, the best I could.

"It's okay, you can talk to me,. it It might make you feel better"' I had my serious face on, all the previous joking had been put aside and I realised realized immediately the force of her emotions when I looked into her eyes and saw nothing, not a spark of life that used to be in them. "Bella, please talk to me, maybe I can help."

I looked deep into her eyes and thought I saw a flash of something, but just as quickly it was gone, and she let out a long sigh.

"I left him.; he He had been cheating on me for a long time. I always forgave him, always let him back in, and he always did it again." She said in a low monotone voice.

I looked at the broken woman and finally realzisedrealized why she looked so defeated, why these emotions were strong. This wasn't new pain, this was years and years in the making, and no one noticed it.

"I'm so sorry.-"

"Don't be, it was my fault." I was cut off by Bella, she was in a depressed state, staring straight down at the table, no emotion in her voice. I was shocked beyond belief, how could she blame herself for this.

"Bella, this wasn't your fau-"

"STOP!" She cut me off, again with no emotion just volume. "It was my fault, I should have been better, been enough for him for a startchange, but also I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have realizsed and not been such a fool,. allowed Allowing him to make me feel guilty and seem like he was taking me back rather than the other way around."

I couldn't believe it, I was furious. That son of a bitch had convinced her that his cheating was her fault and above it all, that it was heim that was taking her back every time. Why would he treat her so badly? She was an amazing woman that deserved so much love and he treated her worse than if she were shit on the bottom of his shoe. He needed his fuckin' head testedin' for sure.

I was interrupted from my thoughts of the demise of Fuckward by the waitress placeing the food down in front of us, as she took in Bella with a worried look on her face. Turning to me I gave her the best reassuring smile I could muster, she returneding it, with the worry still in her eyes, she turned and went back to work.

"Bella, I know you shushed me last time, but this _really_ isn't your fault you know. He is a fuckin' idiot if he didn't realise how amazing you are." He She looked up at that point, with I a perplexed look on her face. I realizsed my slip, I said she was amazing, and she thinks thought I hated her. Oh God!

" Um, I mean...Look Bella, you're a great girl...woman...I...You just don't deserve to be treated like that, okay?" Then I heard the last thing I was expecting, she giggled, she fuckin' giggled!

All of a sudden the girl I used to know so long ago had made an appearance,. the The spark was back in her eyes, if only slightly. She had a slight smile on her face from my inability to form a coherent sentence. I returned her grin and followed her lead by taking a mouthful of pancakes. I tried to stifle the moan that came from my lips.

"I take it you like them then? Aren't they good?" She had another smirk on her face.

"Un-fuckin'-believable!" She giggled again taking her own bite.

"So", she started the conversation again, "What brings you here then? And before you get smart I mean in Texas, not this diner or with me. What brings you to Texas?" I laughed at her mini rant, remembering her annoyance with our earlier conversation.

"It's a long story" I said, the smirk slowly leaving my face, remembering the series of events leading to my arrival here.

"We got nothing but time." Her tone had gone soft and she reached her hand over to mine in comfort, mimicking my early attempts to sooth her, obviously realizsing my change in mood and demeanour.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, you remember I came from Texas right?"

"Yeah, you moved freshman year, two years before me, right?"

"Yup, well while I was here I lived with my grandparents and parents at our ranch. It was so big that my cousin and his parents lived there too. It was so good, that Peter and I are more like brothers really, and we were both devastated that when I had to move to Forks because of Dad's work." I paused a moment remembering the day I left., I wasn't even embarrassed to say that even at that age, we were both in floods of tears, I could barely see him through the back window as we drove off, my eyes were too blurry.

"Jazz?" I was brought out of the memory by Bella's soft hand on mine again.

"Sorry, zoned out for a minute. . Right, wWell, my grandparents were always going to leave Peter and I the ranch in their will, our parents all had their own careers and we both loved that ranch and always helped Pops with all the jobs. Well a couple of months ago, I got a call I never wanted to get, and far too early to" Sensing where this was going, Bella gasped, clasping her hand to her chest.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry." She had tears in her eyes and her she had beganbegun to rub soothing circles into my palm with her thumb. "How did it happen? I mean if you are okay with telling me...I'm sorry that was really insensitive." She was panicking.

"Whoa, Bella! Take a breathe. It's okay. It was a couple of months ago, they were in their jet-"

"Wait, hold up did you just say 'their jet'?" She interrupted the story, her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, their ranch was pretty successful as well as Gran's family money," I put my hand up shielding my mouth from the rest of the diner "The oil business." Her mouth was hanging open still. I reached over, putting one finger under her chin pushing it closed.

"Oh my God, they were loaded!" She all but gasped.

"Well I guess I'm loaded now." And just like that, the morbid feeling was back.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, please carry go on. My mind kind of got away with from me." She gave me a sympathetic look.

"It's okay, I would have got lost in that amount of money too., and iIn fact, once all the arrangements were finished, I think I blanked outforgot about looking at my bank account." I chuckled slightly "Anyway, they were flying back from Italy, went for their wedding anniversary, and the plane went down., they They were dead on impact. I'm just glad that they managed to go back one last time and have some time off before it happened. They never gave themselves any time off" I chuckled again, but it was melancholic, I really missed them.

"I'm so sorry Jazz. And here was meI am thinking I had problems. I feel bad now, bitching about mine!" She said looking down at the table.

"Hey, don't be like that, we all have issues and they affect us in different ways. And believe me, Fuckward is a BIG problem!" She laughed at my nickname for him and looked up at me under her lashes, a small smile on her face. God, she was beautiful.

"You ready to go?" I asked while taking my wallet out putting a few bills on the table. She went to protest but I stopped her, gesturing with my hand "Loaded, remember?" I said with a grin.

I She laughed along with me and followed me out of the diner, waving to the waitress just before walking out the door. We got back to her truck and started on the journey back to her place.

"So with them out of the picture now, Peter, his wife Charlotte and I all live at the ranch,. It's been pretty busy really, but with the three of us, the work seems to be getting done, along with the help as well asfrom the workers we have employed,. it's It's a pretty big place, you should come over some time to see it." I looked across the cab to see her biting her lip with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Wait, did I just ask Bella out, or just make some kind of plans for the future? Was that why she was blushing?, dDid she like the that idea? "I mean, if you want to, no big deal, but it has some pretty good views, you haven't lived unless you've seen a Texas sunset from the top of our hill." Great now I was suggesting romantic things to do., _g Get a grip Jasper! _

"That would be nice... I mean you know as friends" She quickly back peddled, but I saw her bite her lip, she always used to do that in the early years of her and Edward,. I knew that look. "It would be nice to meet Peter and Charlotte too,; you spoke so highly of him in high school"

"You and him would get onalong like a house on fire., believe Believe me, anyone who meets him, loves him!" I said with a small chuckle, man that guy was awesome;, he made the past few months bearable.

Before long we had made it back to her place. With a small smile I got out of the truck. "Well I guess I better get going, you've got my number, and I've got yours, so I guess call me...or I'll call you or something?" It ended up like a question, not wanting to pressure her into seeing me again.

"That would be nice, maybe do something this weekend? I'll call you later." With that, she leant in and gave me a brief hug before pulling away and walking to her door. As I walked to my truck I gave her a short wave and climbed in, watching her walk through her door.

Reaching into my pocket, I realiszed Bella had put my keys on her table on our way out. "Shit!" Climbing back out of the truck I made my way to her door. Hearing Edward's distinctive voice, I paused in at the door way and listened.

"_Now Isabella, I've had enough of this., I was willing to forgive your past errors in judgement, but now this has gone on for long enough. You are being stupid., now Now I'm willing to forgive you again, but you better be smart about this. Come back, get your ring and ring backcall my mother back and tell her the wedding is still on. I can't believe you are doing this again, and I'm letting you back in my life again, but I love you, and despite my better judgement in terms of our difference in intelligence and status, the years we have spent together are too much to just throw away because of your stupidity. Now I expect you here by the end of the day. Goodbye Isabella._

The answering machine phone beeped, signalling the end of the message and I moved to get my keys.

Hearing the sound of my keys, Bella turned around and met my eyes;, tears were streaming down her face. I quickly made my way over to her and wrapped her in my embrace.

"Jazz."

**A.N. So a bit more of the story has been revealed, feel free to tell me what you think, criticism and compliments are both taken with poise! Also fancy sending your love to LucyLu74...I know I do! Lily19790 xxx**


End file.
